gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 6
December 5th, 2013 December 6th, 2013 (World) November 28th, 2013 (accidental Middle East release)}} Gran Turismo 6 is the sixth game in the Gran Turismo series released for the PlayStation 3. Announced by Polyphony on February 2013, it was released 6th December 2013 for Europe, the Middle East, and North America. The game also features micro-transactions for in-game credit or cars. __TOC__ Game Modes Most game modes from Gran Turismo 5 have been carried over, although some have been renamed or overhauled. Upon release, the game contained an A-Spec Career mode, Arcade Mode and Online Lobby. A B-Spec mode and Track Designer are announced as part of a post-release update. Tracks A total of 39 tracks (featuring 83 distinct layouts) are currently available (discounting the Moon), with a number of circuits to be made available in coming updates. As expected, a large portion of the tracks on offer are carried over from Gran Turismo 5: ;Original tracks *High Speed Ring *Cape Ring *Autumn Ring *Deep Forest Raceway *Grand Valley Speedway *Eiger Nordwand *Trial Mountain Circuit *Kart Space *Special Stage Route X ;World tracks *Fuji Speedway *Suzuka Circuit *Daytona International Speedway *Tsukuba Circuit *Circuit de la Sarthe *Nürburgring *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Autodromo Nazionale Monza *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *Twin Ring Motegi ;City tracks *London *Rome *Circuito de Madrid *Tokyo R246 *Côte d'Azur *Special Stage Route 5 *Special Stage Route 7 ;Snow and dirt *Eiger Nordwand *Toscana *Chamonix Tracks that didn't appear in GT5, and have been included in GT6 are: Original tracks *Matterhorn *Gran Turismo Arena *Apricot Hill Raceway World tracks *Ascari Race Resort *Brands Hatch (including Brands Hatch, Brands Hatch Indy, Brands Hatch '80s & Brands Hatch Indy '80s) *Mount Panorama *Red Bull Ring *Silverstone Circuit *Willow Springs International Raceway *Goodwood *Hadley Rille, Moon *Autodromo Nazionale Monza '80s Community New Community elements will be unveiled within Gran Turismo 6, including social media cross-interfacing. Cross-device compatibility is expected to be included, which will allow users to connect smartphones, tablets and PCs to their PlayStation at various points in the game. Community Clubs will be made available which will allow users to set up private clubs for online racing, as well as to create leagues and community forums to merge the game-world into the real-world. Car List GT6 includes 1228 cars, and will be regularly updated - adding to the list, which is documented here: GT Academy The GT Academy program, which attempts to invite Gran Turismo players into real-life motorsport, used the GT6 demo as a platform. It is expected that future GT Academy events will take place in the new game. The players who have competed in the GT Academy program will be given the Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 as a reward. Trivia The Touring Cars are the same cars on Gran Turismo 5 by the Racing Modifications and Racing Car Pack Soundtrack List : Videos File:Gran Turismo 6 Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Gamescom Gran Turismo 6 Gameplay Trailer|Gamescom Gameplay Trailer File:Gran Turismo 6 - Day Night Transitions Trailer|Day/Night Transitions Trailer File:Gran Turismo 6 - Bathurst Trailer|Bathurst Trailer File:Gran Turismo 6 Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Notes ---- Category:Games ja:グランツーリスモ6 Category:Awesome games